The atomizer and the battery rod are two major components of the electronic cigarette. The battery rod consists of a PCB board, a rechargeable battery, and various other circuits; the atomizer consists of an atomizing device and a cartridge. The Application No. CN201878765U of a Utility Model Patent discloses an atomizer (see FIG. 12), wherein the atomization device of the atomizer includes a main body 330 of the atomizer, a suction nozzle seat 310, a heating device 311 and a liquid guiding component, wherein one end of the suction nozzle seat provides an atomizing chamber 313, the other end of the suction nozzle seat has a vent hole 314 which communicate with an atomizing chamber, wherein the heat means is fixed in the atomizing chamber; the liquid guiding component includes a suction nozzle and a liquid guiding rope 320. One end of the suction nozzle is inserted into the liquid storage cavity of a liquid storage box, wherein the contacting parts form a liquid seal and the other end of the suction nozzle connects with an atomizing chamber of the suction nozzle seat. The liquid guiding rope 320 is wound on the heat device 311 and both ends of the liquid guiding rope 320 are introduced into the suction nozzle.
A connecting assembly of the atomizing device 30 is fixed to the other end of the main body 330. The connecting assembly includes a main body 330 of the atomizer, a contacting conductor 331 connected to the heating device 311 by conductors, and a contacting conductor base 332. One end of the main body 330 of the atomizer located in the main body 330 forms a cavity for receiving and holding the atomizing assembly. The sleeve 312 and the other atomizing assemblies are fixed in the cavity, wherein the sleeve 312 cooperates with the cavity in a manner of interference fit. The sidewall of the main body of the atomizer is provided with an inlet hole 333 for conducting air which communicates with the cavity. The contacting conductor base 332 is fixed on the other end of the main body of the atomizer exposed from the main body 330, wherein two contacting conductors 331 are fixed in the contacting conductor base 332. The conductors 331 connect to the positive and negative terminals of a power supply, wherein each contacting conductor has a hole for contacting thimble accessing. Further, the outer surface of the main body 330 of the atomizer has a step, the main body 330 of the atomizer supports the atomizer assembly firstly, and connects to the power supply secondly.
The atomizing apparatus of the above-described structures can atomize the liquid, but also has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, the configuration of the atomizing device is a heating device. The heating is battery powered and evaporates the electronic cigarette liquid to form the smoke. Traditional electronic cigarette atomizer with the main body is a unibody, and the atomization device can he used only for a few days and cannot be replaced after damage. Also, the use cost is high. Smoke taste is degraded if a separate atomizing device is used for a long time, and the amount of smoke becomes smaller.
Secondly, the two contacting conductors 331 are a conductive positive electrode and a negative electrode, respectively. The electrically positive and the negative electrodes are welded to ends of the heat device 311. Since the outer diameter of the main body 330 of the atomizer is only 10 nm and the assembly of these parts is by hand, this is a manufacturing difficulty and increases the labor intensity.
Thirdly, since the concentration and density of the liquid itself is relatively high, the liquid guiding wick, which occupies space of the suction nozzle, results in very low flow rate of the liquid. On the other hand, when the liquid is flowing and being heated, the low flow speed of the liquid is slower than the operating speed of the heating apparatus, thus only a small portion of the liquid can reach the heating device. This does not meet the normally required proportion of liquid, and the gas in the mouth is very dry. This phenomenon is called dry combustion.